I'm in love with a Detective Sergeant
by ThePointGirl
Summary: A Detective Constable is in love with our dishy Detective Sergeant from Thames Valley Police.
1. The Detective Constable

**Title:** I'm in love with a DS  
**Author:** ThePointGirl  
**Fandom:** Lewis  
**Pairing:** OC & Hathaway

**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** None really.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Notes:** This is because I had a dream roughly like this,

**Episode help: **No idea, it's quite late on though.

**Disclaimer: **BBC owns Inspector Lewis-so does Kevin Whately-, with Hathaway and DCS Innocent (You got to love her name). : D

* * *

I'm in love with a DS.

I have decided.

I'm only a Detective Constable, I'm little compared to him, and he is a rank above me. But it went from walking straight into him by the coffee machine, to snarky comments about Superintendent Innocent. Not that either of us don't like her, it's just something to say, you know. I helped him with a case a couple of weeks ago; we had to spend a good three hours going through books. Because I studied English Language, and this was -we were sure- something to do with Shakespeare. This is Oxford; nearly everything has a bloody reference to all things historical. That's why Hathaway is very useful, especially to Inspector Lewis. I saw the awkwardness when Inspector Lewis came back from his break in the Virgin Islands. Hathaway was assigned to him and it wasn't easy to start with. He gave me that look, when I laughed when he told me about a woman saying he was smug, and his reply was 'I'm not smug, ma'am; it's just the unfortunate shape of my face'. How does he come up with those sharp a la quips? He's quiet and reserved not like some of the men in our department, he's not smug, just smarter than the average police officer.

I was _so_ bored at doing paper work and I slammed the file down on the grossly increasing pile, making the ones on the bottom shift and consequently slip to the floor. "Oh for fu-" I breathed pushing out my chair. The office room was emptying…saying that; the whole of The Thames Valley Police Department was emptying.

"Need any help?"

Turning my head to the door the lanky DS stood the doorway; I huffed, I was pleased (obviously) but still tired.

"Please" and he shifted himself off the frame and walked over to my desk. Hathaway picked up one of the beige files and said:

"I can't wait for the day that _this_" waving the file "is all on computers-"

"SO DC's and DS' don't have to do it manually by their superiors" I finished with a smirk and heaving the biggest file back on the desk. If I receive any more strain from files this desk _will_ collapse, I thought.

"I hope you pass the exam," Hathaway said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Thanks. I hope you become an Inspector. You deserve it," I told him honestly; I received a look that was doubtful. "I didn't think I'd been here when I was at school, I thought I'd be in a Forensic Linguistic Department, solving crime that way" I heaved and without much effort I scanned through the top file.

"I thought I'd be a Priest. Just shows how much we both know about ourselves, doesn't it Constable?" I made a noise of content. I could see – though not looking right at the guy – that Hathaway was still standing there, hands in pockets. A heat rose to my cheeks. Why was he still standing there? I thought.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, this is the third time this week _I _have been left with the paper work" I said, though really I didn't mind him there.

"I don't feel sorry for you" and I smirked, good old-ish Hathaway. "but I will tell you to leave it and come and have a drink with me" he said and I looked up. A small smile tugged at his lips and his eyes were lidded: typical Hathaway expression. I thought about it for a second and then smirked.

"Inspector Lewis will be on your case about it"

"Well I don't stop irritating him about Laura"

"Laura?" I asked, intrigued.

"Hobson, MD" and then the name clicked and grinned realising what he meant. "So is that a yes or a no Constable?" he added after a second of silence.

"Sure" and I got up and left with him and once we were in the car I said:

"Thanks Hathaway"

He looked at me and said:

"Call me James"

* * *

_Hehe. Sorry, this OC is based on me. I want to be a Forensic Linguistic and I love DS James Hathaway :D_


	2. Stupid Girl

**Title:** I'm in love with a DS  
**Author:** LupineGirlHarper  
**Fandom:** Lewis  
**Pairing:** OC & Hathaway

**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** None really.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. No flame, but I do like critical comments: D

**Notes:** This is because I had a dream roughly like this,

**Episode help: **No idea, it's quite late on though.

**Disclaimer: **BBC owns Inspector Lewis-so does Kevin Whately-, with Hathaway and DCS Innocent (You got to love her name). : D

Chapter 2

"James, well in that case call me Zoë" and he started up the engine.

Oxford I realised was unusual at night. Its knowledge and arrogance that was absorbed by its students and dons, sparkled, and turned into something beautiful amongst the gardens and hollow streets. Hathaway's… or should I say James' phone rang from inside his suit jacket pocket. He got it out, with one hand still on the wheel and said to me:

"Don't tell Lewis… or Innocent" and he looked at the caller ID. I clicked my tongue at him and received a sarcastic look in return as an answer.

"Tut. Tut Sergeant, you're breaking the law. In the UK, motorists caught using a hand-held mobile phone while driving will have three penalty points added to their license in addition to the fine of £60" I said tapping my head with a warning look.

"I remember being that annoying Constable, it comes with the rank" Hathaway said he rolled his eyes; "it's voicemail. Are you going to report me?"

"No, I'll let you off. Who is it – if you don't mind me asking?" I asked and he locked his phone slipping it into his suit again.

"The drummer of the band I play with" James said simply and that reminded me.

"Is your guitar okay?" I remembered that he got it stolen at Glastonbury, but Inspector Lewis had got it back.

"Yes. It's the last time I take my guitar to a festival: scared the life out of me. I didn't know whether I would see it again" James said.

"I know how you feel, some idiot smashed up my drum kit when I was practicing in the hall. I left it to go and get something to eat. Came back, my sticks were broken and there was a hole in the base drum" I groaned.

"Didn't you report it?" he asked and I snorted.

"Oh James, you know that police hardly ever find the people who do it. Besides, it was a present so money wasn't the issue really" I said and there was a silence as James turned a corner and we passed rows of trees.

"Are you good?" he asked and I was staring out the window.

"Hm?" was my very educated reply.

"Are you good at the drums?" he repeated and I nodded.

"Was, is a better tense. I haven't played since" and I added "Why?"

I saw a smirk slid its way onto James' face. His hair immaculate and suit fitted; smug might be a good word. But I thought gorgeous was better

"I wish we could replace our drummer. He is – and don't quote me on this – a prat" and with that we turned into the Grapevine. Once there we ordered our drinks and sat outside. It was warm and the two of us sat at the benches by the awning. I looked at James over my glass of beer. He took something out of his pocket and then met my eyes with his hand still covering it. He seemed to be battling something inside his head and one part had won, as he carried on with what he was doing. It was a lighter and a packet of cigarettes. He lit it with a scratch of the lighter wheel and held it there.

"Do you smoke?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Ever tried it?" and I nodded and then saying "when I was fourteen"

"Didn't like it?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't like or dislike it" and he put it in his mouth and puffed. I took a gulp of my beer noting that his was untouched.

"I told Lewis I was giving up. But I couldn't do it. I was drinking ten times more coffee than he was which meant I was getting cranky. And a cranky Hathaway and a moody Lewis is not a good combination. Normally ends up in an argument" he muttered and I smirked. He held out his cigarette. Thought for a moment and then accepted it. My mum would be furious, but then my dad didn't want me to join the force: you win some you lose some. It felt like I was back at fourteen and I didn't cough or find it horrible. It was just a taste that I couldn't place. I blew out.

"I'm impressed. Thought you'd decline it" James stated. I gave the cigarette back and his hand ghosted over my own for a second.

"So you're working on that Melrose case how is that going?" I asked and he finally drank some of his beer.

"It's all right. I think Lewis is opening up to me more" he said with a genuine smile.

"You two make a right pair. Both stubborn and both introvert" at that comment he nodded in agreement. As he put the cigarette to his lips again, I smirked, thinking of what someone had said to me when I did that with my friend.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked.

"Just someone once said to me. If you share a cigarette with someone-"

"You might as well kiss them. Yeah I remember that vividly" James finished with me and I said:

"It's a stupid saying" I said with a smile looking down to my glass. '_Oh Zoe you're so desperate. Jeez. Give it up'. _Something in my mind told me.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" James asked and I nodded picking up my beer. The one thing about the Grapevine was that you could walk around it into the garden at the back. He gave me his cigarette and without thinking I took a drag. And we walked around the back. I saw one of my friends. Shit. Any minute she's going to see me and ask who James is. This could be embarrassing. So I turned around. James, so it seemed, was more observant than I thought as he said:

"You okay? You're slightly crimson" which the wind blew and made me realize I was flushing.

"Yeah, cheers I'm fine"

"You're small"

"You're tall" I said looking away from him and at the fountain with the cigarette in my mouth. I was about to take it out when James did that for me. This made me look at him. He continued looking at me and when he had blew smoke he leaned down and kissed me. I went blank, actually blank. Desire leapt over me but I was too shocked and when we broke apart he smirked.

"Living up to the saying" James muttered and I blinked slowly. I suddenly felt a bit stupid and the tiny smirk on his face I suddenly didn't like. We drank the rest of our beers and I asked him to get me another one. He disappeared inside and stood there, feeling like a complete idiot. Why did I say that stupid saying? The darkness was creeping in but it was still warm. He came back with the beers and that's how the night carried on.

_How do you like chapter 2? It's not going to be a typical love story so don't go… oh no…: D xxx SO for all you Hathaway fans, I bid you…. Good day._


End file.
